


My Best Friend's Brother is My New Roomate

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: When Bella needs a new place to live while in college one of her closest friends makes a suggestion. Sophie Melodi knows her older brother is looking for someone to live with him and his two partners. Problem is that they are impossible to live with. Bella quickly finds out why her best friend was hesitant to let her stay with the three men. But there is no going back now and maybe something more will come of it. Let's see.
Relationships: Alec/Felix (Twilight), Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Aro/Caius/Marcus/Bella Swan, Athenodora/Didyme/Sulpicia (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Demetri/Jane (Twilight), Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 7





	My Best Friend's Brother is My New Roomate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finds a new place to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Bella pov_  
I was talking to Alice and Mel about my situation. I needed to find a new place to live and fast. Mel sighed and leaned back. She had sunglasses on hiding her dark blue eyes and her black hair with blond highlights was back in a braid.   
"I wish you could stay with us but it's so far from campus and your job." Alice spoke up.  
"Well there is one option." I saw Mel glare at her boyfriend's sister and our other best friend.  
"No way under God's heaven am I subjecting Bella to them." I spoke.  
"Who?" Mel winced and spoke.  
"I may know a place but I wouldn't even subject my worst enemy to living with the three that need a roommate." Alice snorted and spoke.  
"I think one of those three is your brother."   
"My asshole of a older brother who loves to put on a smile and show." Alice grinned that grin she got when she was about to do something.  
"Says the theater major." I saw Mel glare and she pinched Alice hard. Just then Jasper and Edward came up. Jasper spoke.  
"What are you three talking about?" Mel spoke.  
"Bella needs a place to stay."   
"And I was just saying that we know someone who could use a roommate." Edward smirked.  
"You sure you want to subject Bella to them?" Mel hit her boyfriend hard and he winced slightly. Mel turned to me.  
"Look Bella if you want I will talk to Aro but be warned that those three can be.......difficult." After the snort from Jasper and the concealed fit of laughter disguised in a cough from Alice I saw Melodi get annoyed. I spoke.  
"Thank Mel. I'd appreciate it." She nodded her head and told me she would talk to me later about it. 

**Two days later**  
I was sitting in Mel's car going to the place with her.   
"You know you didn't have to come with me." Mel sighed and spoke.  
"I'd rather be with you when you first meet them. Besides I don't mind being around Marcus. He's sweet."   
"Wait. Marcus as in Didyme's ex?" Mel winced.  
"The same. But to be fair they both realized that they really weren't into the opposite sex at the exact same time. Marcus is sweet and treats me like a sister. And he's the older brother I wish I had had." I sighed and processed the information.

I had never met Mel's older brother but had met her twin sister plenty of times. Didyme was the kindest soul you could ever meet. 

We pulled up and I was shocked.   
"Um Mel. No way I can afford this place."   
"Trust me when I say if you take the room you won't need to pay rent. Aro isn't that evil. Now come on." I got out and we went into the building. 

When we entered I saw four people sitting in a lobby like area. Mel smiled and went over hugging one of the guys around the neck. He chuckled and spoke.  
"Hey little music."   
"Hey Dem. Studying hard?"   
"Always." I wondered over and Mel spoke.  
"Bella this is Demetri, Jane, Felix, and Alec. They live on the second and third floors." The one named Demetri smiled at me.  
"It's nice to finally meet you Bella." Mel hit the back of his head.  
"There is a reason I don't bring her here ever." I saw Felix smirk.  
"Yeah same reason you moved in with the Cullens first chance you got."   
"Shut up. Anyway let's get going Bella. God knows Aro is staring at his watch right now waiting for us." I nodded and said goodbye to the four I had just met.

We went into the elevator and went to the top floor. 

When the doors opened I was even more shocked if that was possible. Oh My God!!!!!!   
"Isa. Close your mouth or you'll catch flies." I glared and pinched her which caused her to giggle. Mel looked around and groaned.  
"Just a second Isa. Let me go get the three idiots." She took off and soon I heard some arguing. Mel came back in with a grin on her face and plopped down on the sofa. After some looks I did the same. It wasn't long before we heard a voice.   
"You know you don't have to do that every time." I saw a man with black hair and blue eyes. He looked almost exactly like Mel.   
"Oh yes I did. And I don't even want to know what you three were doing in there. Cause I think I got the idea."   
"You don't have to sound so crude." A guy with blond hair and green eyes said.   
"And you don't have to have a stick up your ass all the time. Oh wait......" A guy with brown hair and black eyes chuckled and shook his head at my best friend.   
"Sophie. Caius. Not right now." Mel rolled her eyes and smirked.  
"I will never understand how Carlisle put up with living here."   
"Same way you did sister." Mel smirked and spoke.  
"Oh you mean by leaving first chance we got?" The brown haired man sat down and spoke.  
"Be nice." Mel shurgged and spoke.  
"Bella this is Marcus. Then my brother Aro is over there and the pain in the ass blond is Caius." Caius scowled and spoke.  
"You are charming as ever." Mel shrugged and leaned back. Aro smiled and came over.  
"It is nice to meet you Isabella. Sophie has spoke much about you."   
"It's nice to meet you too." Mel nudged me and I followed Aro so he could show me around.

 _Sophie pov_  
I fell back and sighed. Please do not let this ruin the friendship I shared with Isa. Marcus smiled and moved me so I could lay down on him. I smiled and closed my eyes. I heard Caius snort and leave but then came back quickly. I opened my eyes and saw him holding out a cup of tea for me. I sat up and spoke.  
"And he can be a gentleman." He rolled his eyes and sat down opposite of me. I took a sip of the tea then put the cup down. Marcus spoke.  
"How are rehearsals going?" I lit up.  
"Great. It's close to Halloween you know so we're getting our Halloween stuff ready." Marcus smiled and let me ramble on while Caius tried and failed to hide his interest in what I was talking about. 

After a bit Bella came out with a grin. I smiled and spoke.  
"So. Are you ready?" She nodded her head and after saying goodbye to three we left. 

Once I dropped Bella off at her old place to pack I went to the house I shared with my boyfriend, his family, and a few others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
